Betrayed Once Again
by LamestUsernameEver
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by his friends and family. Not just once, but twice. When he has to face his betrayers, how will he react. Primordials, Chaos and Order. [Undergoing Editing 6/8]
1. Love

**Chapter 1: **Love

_"You forfeit_ _all rights to my heart_

_You forfeit the place in our bed..._

_With only the memories_

_Of when you were mine_

_I hope that you burn"_

_-Burn_ by Lin-Manuel Miranda, Hamilton

Percy

Percy walked through the forest of Camp Half Blood, thinking about his current plans. A small, sea green box laid in his hand and opening it for the umpteenth time, he checked the contents, a beautiful ring. Made by Hephaestus, it truly was a work of art.

Getting Athena's approval was simple enough. Percy thought he would have to work for her blessing, yet she gave it without hesitation. When he asked her why, she simply said because of who he was. With that, she then left, leaving him to ponder what she meant.

Then Percy went to the Chase residence to ask Annabeth's dad and stepmother for permission. They agreed immediately, saying how there was no better person than him to be married to their daughter.

Percy had always wanted a small, personal ceremony. Only inviting close friends and family would be enough. Fortunately, or rather _unfortunately_, most of the camp seemed to despise him. Annabeth was the only camper who hadn't left him and he was very thankful for that.

He tried not to hold a grudge though. Being bitter wouldn't help. Focusing on calming himself for what he was about to do would be a much better course of action.

On a certain scale, Percy was scared more now than whenever he fought monsters. There was still a possibility of rejection. Sure the chance was pretty slim considering their whole misadventure in Tartarus, but that didn't stop him from worrying. What if she wasn't ready? Was it too early? Would she appreciate how he proposed? If everything went to plan, she, hopefully, would.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts when he reached the edge of the forest. In front of him, not more than forty feet away, Annabeth, the love of his life, stood on the beach. Right when he was about to approach her, he noticed she was talking to someone else. Surprisingly enough, it was Artemis who stood next to her.

He wondered what were they talking about. Although he was curious about their conversation, he knew it did not involve him. Private conversations should stay private, unless you were spying on some baddies, of course.

Right as Percy was about to leave, something caught his eye. Artemis had just handed Annabeth a huntress-only-bow. Why would she do that? Then Annabeth raised her right hand, said a short phrase, and shortly after, she started glowing silver. Only a huntress of Artemis would glow that shade of silver.

It couldn't be. Why would Annabeth join the Hunt? She had no reason to. At least, he didn't think so... Was it something he did? He certainly hoped not. Percy always tried hard to be the best boyfriend and overall friend he could be. So why had she done it? Was he just not the right person for her? A feeling of sadness and betrayal hit him like a wave.

Deciding to question Annabeth on her actions Percy walked over to them. He hardly noticed the ocean responding to his mood.

Noticing him coming out of the shrubbery, Artemis and Annabeth tensed up, both looking at him with hatred in their eyes.

"Why Annabeth? How could you? I thought you loved me. Please tell me this isn't true," he begged, hoping that it was some sort of misunderstanding they could laugh at in the future.

"_Why_?! You're asking _me_ why! You cheated on me! _I _should be asking why you did that to me. I did love you. I loved you with all my heart and you cheated on me! I can't believe how foolish I was to ever love you. I hope we never see each other again, _Perseus._"

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he have cheated on her? Did she forget his fatal flaw?

"I thought you were a decent man, _Perseus." _Artemis said. "But it turns out you're just a lying, cheating _boy_ like the rest of those pigs."

With every word he felt his feelings of sadness and betrayal turn into those of anger and hatred.

"Go then, Annabeth! Go run off with the oh so perfect hunters who have and could never do anything wrong. I know what they're really like. Don't expect me to care anymore. And don't go near the ocean if you want to stay alive." Percy said angrily. As he went to leave through the ocean, Artemis confronted him again.

"Do not talk to my huntress like that, boy! I should not even be responding to your idiotic claims. All men are exactly the same."

Percy turned and looked at Artemis in the eye.

"How dare you. You preach about how men are disgusting and horrible to men. Yes, I'll admit there are some men exactly like that but you and your group of hunters are no different. Other women fight against those men in more reasonable ways. You call yourself a feminist yet you judge other women by how many guys she sleeps with. Not all women want to be virgins for the rest of their lives and denounce any connections with men.

"Another problem is how your hunters treat men. Yes there are some that deserve the worst the fields of punishment can provide but you are hurting all males. Even the poor little three year olds who have no idea what they did wrong, are getting abused by your hunters. I have 7 year old kids of your brother in that camp who have PTSD because of your abuse. Imagine how horrible that must be for a child. They stay away from the older females in fear that they will get hurt again.

"You give females a bad name. You kill any male who comes across your camp. Be it a small boy exploring the woods in his backyard or a man who got hopelessly lost, you judge them for things they probably weren't a part of. Do you know how many women you've hurt because of this? Wives, mothers, sisters, fiancées, girlfriends, daughters aunts, grandmothers, and cousins, all mourning and heartbroken over a death you caused.

"I refuse to listen to your 'feminist' ideals any longer. You take it too far instead of setting an example. You have lost my respect and I hope I'll never have to see any of you ever again." With that, Percy stormed into the ocean, a wave sweeping him away from shore, never to be seen for a long time.

**AN: So this is a one-shot to test out this idea. If, I get a few requests asking me to continue it, I already have a few things planned out. So read, review, favorite, follow, and whatever else.**

**I also never liked how Artemis And her hunters act. They're like those radical feminists and while we do need feminism, there are other, better ways to do it.**

**Also I do NOT own PJO in any way, shape, or form except copies of the book.**

**Edit: 7/31/16**

**Word Count: 1076**


	2. Doom

**Chapter 2:** Doom

_"So she ran into the bedroom_

_She was struck down, it was her doom"_

-_Smooth Criminal _by Michael Jackson

**Annabeth**

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I accept. You are now a hunter," said Artemis as I glowed silver. With my new powers, I sensed someone else near us. I started reaching for my new bow when I saw who it was. Percy Jackson, my ex boyfriend.

"Why Annabeth? How could you? I thought you loved me. Please tell me this isn't true," Percy begged of her. She looked at him, shocked that he would have the audacity to claim he didn't know about his infidelity and how it caused this. He knew exactly what he did and the repercussions that came with such a horrible act. That shock turned to anger as the seconds ticked by.

"_Why_?! You're asking _me_ why! You cheated on me! _I _should be asking why you did that to me. I did love you. I loved you with all my heart and you cheated on me! I can't believe how foolish I was to ever love you. I hope we never see each other again, _Perseus._" Annabeth's words were fueled by rage caused by a heart broken through the hands of their soulmate.

"I thought you were a decent man, _Perseus." _Artemis said. "But it turns out you're just a lying, cheating _boy_ like the rest of those pigs."

Percy looked surprised at Artemis's words. His surprised expression soon turned into one of anger. Annabeth wondered why he was so upset. He had no right to be angry about anything. As a matter of fact, he was probably angry that he was caught. That wouldn't be surprising, all men are like that. Either way, she should be the angry one. She got cheated on, not him.

Although, as soon as she met his eyes, she flinched. They were dark and stormy but more noticeably, they looked like the eyes of a porcelain doll punched in the face, shattered and broken. She had only seen them like this one other time, when they were in Tartarus and were faced against Akhlys.

"Go then, Annabeth! Go run off with the oh so perfect hunters who have and could never do anything wrong. I know what they're really like. Don't expect me to care anymore. And don't go near the ocean if you want to stay alive." Percy said with malice in his voice.

"Do not talk to my huntress like that, boy! I should not even be responding to your idiotic claims. All men are exactly the same." Artemis berated as he headed towards the ocean.

He turned to look Artemis straight in the eye.

"How dare you. You preach about how men are disgusting and horrible to men. Yes, I'll admit there are some men exactly like that but you and your group of hunters are no different. Other women fight against those men in more reasonable ways. You call yourself a feminist yet you judge other women by how many guys she sleeps with. Not all women want to be virgins for the rest of their lives and denounce any connections with men.

"Another problem is how your hunters treat men. Yes there are some that deserve the worst the fields of punishment can provide but you are hurting all males. Even the poor little three year olds who have no idea what they did wrong, are getting abused by your hunters. I have 7 year old kids of your brother in that camp who have PTSD because of your abuse. Imagine how horrible that must be for a child. They stay away from the older females in fear that they will get hurt again.

"You give females a bad name. You kill any male who comes across your camp. Be it a small boy exploring the woods in his backyard or a man who got hopelessly lost, you judge them for things they probably weren't a part of. Do you know how many women you've hurt because of this? Wives, mothers, sisters, fiancées, girlfriends, daughters aunts, grandmothers, and cousins, all mourning and heartbroken over a death you caused.

"I refuse to listen to your 'feminist' ideals any longer. You take it too far instead of setting an example. You have lost my respect and I hope I'll never have to see any of you ever again."

With that, he left via ocean. He ran away just like the coward he is.

Annabeth looked towards Artemis, angry that he dared to accuse her of such lies. He is exactly like the rest of those pigs disguised as 'men'. She should have been able to see it sooner. She _was_ the daughter of Athena. How could she have been so stupid. Though one glance at Artemis's face caused all that anger to drain away.

Artemis looked confused, stunned, and... scared? Annabeth understood why she was stunned, anyone who just got so blatantly disrespected would. The real question was why she was scared. Was she scared of Percy? Why would she be scared of him? She's a goddess and he's just a demigod. Albeit a powerful one.

"Lady Artemis, may I ask why you look scared?" She asked her.

"It's Perseus, he has disappeared from the gods' detection and possibly the mortal world."

•°•°•

Artemis flashed them to the throne room. She took out her bow and shot an arrow outside the window. It exploded after reaching a height of about 100 feet. Annabeth looked at the thrones and saw all the gods flash into their seat, one by one, except for Hephaestus. What surprised her was that he was over by Aphrodite's throne hugging his sobbing wife. Ares looked murderous at the display of affection towards his girlfriend.

At that very moment, Aphrodite noticed Annabeth standing in the middle of the throne room next to Artemis.

"You! How dare you?! He was your perfect match, your soulmate! Yet you broke his heart by signing up for Artemis' little...**(language not even appropriate for a "M" rated story)** ...group! His heartbreak was so strong, it overrode all other love. I couldn't feel any love and I still can't. All I feel is his anguish, distress, and sorrow. Remember that one huntress who I made fall in love with a bear? Well for you, it will be much worse."

Annabeth gasped because as she said those words, Aphrodite went through a transformation. Instead of her appearance constantly changing, dark locks piled on her head to form a crown of elegance. Her eyes turned into cold and calculating black orbs. Her mirror turned into a shield and her hairbrush turned into a sword. Beautiful armor replaced her previous outfit with doves perched upon her shoulders. Despite all these changes, she was still beautiful as ever.

"You will rue the day you messed with me!"

It was then the gods realized what Aphrodite meant and started yelling.

"You will not touch my daughter, Aphrodite!"

"Fight!"

"At least I don't have to take care of those brats at camp."

"Don't you dare do anything to my huntress!"

"Aphrodite looks hot!"

"Don't look at my wife!"

"Well at least Hephaestus is trying with his marriage."

"If you all ate cereal, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Quiet!"

Everyone turned to the god who had yelled at them expecting Zeus, but instead seeing Poseidon. Everyone flinched as they saw his normally calm sea green eyes turn into stormy eyes, pulsing with power.

"Did you say that Annabeth joined the Hunters of Artemis?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"Of course she did! Why wouldn't she?! Especially when Perseus cheated on her!" replied Artemis.

"What?!" shouted Athena and Poseidon simultaneously.

"I knew it! I knew that sea spawn would be the cause of my daughter's broken heart. She has every right to join the hunters after what _your_ child has done to _her_!"

"Don't you guys dare accuse my son of betrayal, Artemis and Athena." Poseidon warned in a dangerous tone that made them waver.

Annabeth decided to interrupt before it really got out of hand.

"Lord Poseidon, it's true that Percy cheated on me. I was lucky that Lady Tyche was with me that day. If I hadn't stumbled upon him, I would still be dating that cheating _pig_." she said.

Inside her head she heard a faint voice. _Don't you dare pin this on me, Athena spawn_. It was probably just her imagination so she decided to ignore it.

Aphrodite laughed a cold, hollow laugh.

"Do you really believe that Percy, whose fatal flaw is loyalty, would betray you? If you are smart enough to notice, that is the opposite of loyalty." She said in amusement despite there being no humorous tone in her voice. Then in her hand, the most beautiful ring Annabeth had ever seen, appeared. "Did you know that he was looking for you to propose to when he saw that you betrayed him."

Annabeth gasped. Was Percy really going to propose to her? No he wouldn't have. This was probably just a trick made up by Aphrodite.

"No. He wasn't going to propose to me! You're just trying to trick me!"

"Oh really? Why in the world would I be trying to trick you." Aphrodite asked.

"Well you obviously don't want to be wrong about Percy's betrayal so you're trying to lie by staying that Percy was going to propose to me," Annabeth replied smugly.

Aphrodite laughed without humor.

"Tell me Annabeth, why would I lie to you when it's so obviously true. Half the gods here knew about his plans to propose. He asked your mother for her blessing, his father for approval, Hephaestus for a ring, Hera for a marriage blessing, Hades for the gemstone, Demeter and Apollo for a perfect day, told Hestia of his plans, and asked me to never interfere with your love life, even if you had rejected him. And it seems you have but I won't even have to interfere because you've already ruined yourself. I guess I can keep my promise after all." Aphrodite said as she watched Annabeth's smug smile falter with each passing moment.

She looked at the mentioned gods and they all nodded in confirmation with the exception of Poseidon who continuously glared at her. She realized that Percy was going to propose after all. Oh gods and he had seen her joining the hunters-wait! Then who was that girl!

"But why did he kiss that girl?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What girl?!" asked my mom.

"Look at my memories from yesterday." She said triumphantly, sure that with this evidence, Percy would be proved guilty of cheating.

•°•°•

**Annabeth's Memory**

°•°•°

_Annabeth was strolling down the beach lost in thought when she heard laughing and shrieking._

_"Percy! Stop! Lemme go!"_

_"Nopity nope nope. You were the one who suggested it. So now, someone special is gonna take a nice refreshing bath in the ocean!" Annabeth gasped. That was Percy. And he was with a girl. A beautiful girl._

_She was only a few inches shorter than Percy. She had shoulder length, chocolate colored hair that curled up at the edges. She also had kind brown eyes that sparkled with happiness._

_He then threw in the water and she came up soaking wet._

_"Percy Jackson! I am going to tell your mom if you don't hand me that towel right now!"_

_Annabeth wondered why she didn't tell him to dry him off with his powers when she realized something. That girl was a mortal! She wouldn't know that he could dry her off with just a touch of his hand._

_When the girl had her towel around herself, Percy engulfed her in a hug. Annabeth was so surprised that she couldn't move. Then what happened next shocked her more then_ _when she found out Luke was a traitor._

_Percy moved his head in order for him to reach her forehead and kissed her._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

•°•°•

**End Annabeth's Memory**

°•°•°

When her memory ended, all the gods glared at Poseidon except Aphrodite, Hestia, and Apollo.

"Lady Aphrodite, why aren't you mad. Didn't you see that Percy did cheat on me? With a mortal, no less." It probably wasn't the best idea to ask the goddess that hated her about why she doesn't hate the person who is reason she hates her, but Annabeth was quite curious.

"That is because, I know that he didn't cheat on you with that mortal. In fact, that would be considered taboo in your culture if he did cheat with her. You could say it would be an incestual relationship."

"What do mean Lady Aphrodite?"

"What she means," replied Poseidon. "Is that the girl you saw with Percy is Amelia, Percy's cousin."

**AN:**

**I left you off on a cliffy, sort of. Hopefully, I'll update before Wednesday but I'm not sure since I have a lot of math homework.**

**Anyways, I decided to continue this since I got so much positive feedback. I actually got 3 reviews, 5 follows, and 5 favorites. Wow.**

**Thanks to thefallen100, werewolves1999, Aghitron, JACarter, Lizzethhhh, ragelinkin, Darklord1987; Lizzethhhh; LonelyLilZivaDavid, Ert(Guest), saliki2.**

**Edit: 7/31/16**

**Word count: 2129**


	3. Hope

**Chapter 3: **Hope

_"I'm never gonna look back_

_Woah, never gonna give it up_

_No, please don't wake me now"_

-_Best Day Of My Life_ by American Authors

Percy

They didn't want him anymore. That was made very clear to him, especially by her. After all, who would want a once hero turned useless as soon as the war was over. Having PTSD changed him even more. He would have nightmares and flashbacks. He could hardly sleep at night. Of course, that made everyone's opinion of him change. He felt useless despite Thalia and Nico telling him it just showed how much stronger he was. He wanted to believe them but everyone else begged to differ. Dionysus even tried to help and while it did help a bit, there were just some experiences that could never be forgotten.

He could do it. He knew how easy it would be. There would only be a moment of pain before it would all disappear. All his fears and worries would be gone in an instant. He would no longer be plagued by the nightmares that tortured him endlessly.

If he did this, he would soon be reunited with his friends. He could even see Nico again. Later, hopefully much later, he would be able to see his mom and Paul once again.

Percy pulled out Riptide. He uncapped it and watched as the pen expanded into the familiar three foot long, celestial bronze sword. His loyal blade which had saved his life and his friends' countless times, would now be the cause of his death. He always thought he would die a "hero's death." He thought it would be in midst of a battle, saving the world, his friends' lives, and his family. Yet here he was, sitting in an alley, in the middle of nowhere, dishonored and disgraced, about to take his own life.

Although, it was his so called friends who had truly stolen his life. He was just finishing what they started.

Turning the blade away from the wall and instead towards his heart, he made one final, resolved look to the outside world, when a bright flash of white and blue interrupted his actions. Instinctively, he shut his eyes closed and turned away from the light.

Unfortunately, the only explanation for such a bright light was one of the Olympian gods. He did not want to deal with them right now, they would only cause trouble. Whatever they said, it wouldn't change his mind. He didn't care if they tried to order him back. He would never go back without a fight and would do everything in his power to die. He had already made up his mind.

Although, he should've just opened his eyes. A god's true form would have killed him instantly.

When Percy did open his eyes, he was surprised to find he didn't know which god was standing in front of him. Could it possibly be a minor god? He was tall, standing at six foot four, with short hair that was so black it was blue. Some gray hairs could be seen here and there marking his physical appearance at mid 30s. Obviously he could've been several millennia older. He had dark skin and was well built. Overall his appearance was that of a powerful god.

His eyes were especially unusual. Most gods had a single shade that would only darken when angered or lighten when joyful. Yet his eyes were similar to Piper's in that they were a kaleidoscope of colors, except only shades of blue. One moment they were the sky blue of a sunny, cloudless day while the nest they were midnight blue, seen only in the northernmost states where pollution was almost nonexistent.

The one thing that caused Percy to be alert was the strange god's aura. It was strong, too strong to be a minor god. More power rolled off of him than he ever felt when near Hestia, the most powerful Olympian. He could sense that even Gaea would pale in comparison to this man. He was not ready for a new threat.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, my name is Ouranos," the newcomer, Ouranos beat him to the punch by speaking first. Gods he hated being addressed by his full name.

"_You_ are Ouranos?" Percy deadpanned.

"Yes, I believe that is what I just said," came the unexpectedly snarky response.

"As in the Primordial of the Sky?"

"Yes."

"Okay… So either you're here to kill me or to kidnap me to torture me or to threaten me with completely lame threats. Let's be honest, I just want to get whatever you're gonna do over with quickly so I can go back to dying. Or if you are gonna kill me, do it quickly because I don't want to spend another second on this planet anymore." Percy responded, shocking Ouranos into silence for a few seconds. It sure did feel great disrespecting possibly the most powerful entity ever known.

"I suppose Gaea was correct about your attitude. I never expected you to be so… uncaring about your safety by blatantly disrespecting someone like me. You would do well for the council." Ouranos chuckled. Percy narrowed his eyes at Gaea's name. He knew of their relationship so he wasn't surprised he came back for revenge.

"Oh I know this one, you came to kill me for defeating your wife right? Well if you didn't notice, I was already doing that myself," he said with a 'duh' attitude.

"Actually, that would not be correct." Percy gave a questioning glance at Ouranos's response.

"Then why _are_ you here? I doubt you're here just to have a friendly chat."

"You are correct. As a matter of fact, I am here on official business for The Council."

"The council? You can't be here for the olympian council, they would've attempted to kill you as soon as they saw you. Don't tell me there's also a primordial council. I do not want to get into this sort of stuff anymore, nope nope nope. I'm leaving, bye!" Percy did not want to deal with these things any longer. Councils always equaled trouble for him.

"You are much smarter than you are given credit for. Yes there is a primordial council, and I am a part of it. Though you need not worry about it. We were wondering if you would like to join our, um, well our army." Ouranos hesitated at the last part.

"Your army." Percy deadpanned.

"Um, yeah. You see, our army is consists of anyone who feels abandoned or betrayed by the gods in one way or another. Mainly made up of demigods but there are also some nature spirits, mortals, and legacies. You could join and we have a special position we've been meaning to fill but no one has ever proved themselves for it. We were hoping you would be up for it." Ouranos explained.

Percy thought about it. It seemed like a good offer but he didn't want to continue living in this world. Maybe this was the chance to remake himself. To avoid the pain he had gone through once again. This could be the chance to have the happily ever after his mom always wanted for him. And wouldn't it be better for his mom to know that he was missing but alive instead of dead.

Something seemed off. Whatever he chose, he knew it would alter his destiny.

"You do not have to make your decision. I would like to explain the situation in more detail so with your permission, I will take you to our headquarters. Then you can decide and should you choose not to join, I will bring you back," Ouranos said, sensing his hesitation, with an outstretched hand.

Percy thought about it before nodding and reaching to grab Ouranos's hand. He closed his eyes as a bright light engulfed the both of them.

When he opened his eyes, he realized they had just flashed into the middle of a city. Percy shot him a confused look.

"Let us walk around the city for a while," Ouranos said as he led him through the streets. "You see, the primordials, or protogenoi, have been living in Alaska ever since the gods had moved to America. We have always lived far north of where the gods reside. For example, when they were in England, we lived in Greenland. That is why the gods' powers do not work here, but demigods' do.

"We have several cities and several towns where we live and work. We are currently in the capital city called Paradeisos. The other cities include Ziamlia, meaning earth, Noc, meaning Night, and Destino, meaning Fate. We have combined all the languages to make a unique mix that no one would be able to translate unless they knew over one hundred languages."

"How does everyone know the languages though? Humans aren't normally good at learning multiple languages, much less over one hundred," Percy asked.

"Since we help all over the world, Mnemosyne, the Titan of memory, gave everyone who joined our army a blessing to be able to perfectly remember any language taught to them. After a few months of training, everyone can easily learn all the necessary languages. And all the civilians are retired members, or their descendants, so they all know how to speak it," Ouranos explained.

He soon noticed they had stopped in front of a building that could rival New York's. It looked modern and sleek but had many obvious Greek influences in its design. It was quite elegant.

"This building here is called _Hellenic Acropolis_ but we usually shorten it to Acro. Here lives The Council, the lieutenants, and our commander. Of course, we do not currently have one and we are hoping you would fill in that position. Do you have any questions before we go in?"

Percy thought for a few seconds before shaking his head no. With that, they entered the impressive building.

**AN: This chapter wasn't as good as I wished it would be but I tried. The poll is closed but a new one is up. Percabeth or not? If you have any questions about the army, review or PM me.**

**About my updates:**

**Sorry it takes so long to update. I'll try to update once before BoO comes out. Also, I'm on fall break so after reading BoO ten times, I'll be able to update faster. Though school will get in the way after that. Especially with all the homework I get. But I'll try to update Thursdays.**

**Review, it's good for your soul :)**

**Edited 8/10/16 Word Count: 1635**


	4. Regret

**Chapter 4:** Regret

"_In this farewell_

_There's no blood, there's no alibi_

_'Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done"_

-_What I've Done Go_ by Linkin Park

**Annabeth**

"What?! That can't be! He said he _loved_ her. She… She can't be her cousin," Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that he was saying it with familial love? The same way he says 'I love you' to Nico, Thalia, his mom. He loves them because they are his family. You are not the only person he can love. Would you be so selfish to believe so?" Aphrodite said coldly, each sentence a stab to Annabeth's heart.

How could she? She just broke Percy's heart because of a misunderstanding. If only she had known they were cousins this wouldn't have happened. As if reading her thoughts, she continued speaking,

"So you broke up with him because he loves his family. Percy always considered his cousins as siblings. His younger sister and brother he had to protect and love. I guess being mortal changes everything, huh?"

Annabeth looked at the goddess. She was right. Percy always treated Thalia and Nico with brotherly love. Why wouldn't he to any of his other cousins, mortal or not. She then realized how horrible her actions were. Right as he was going to propose to her, she had joined the Hunters of Artemis, shattering any dreams of happily ever after.

Still, he had looked so… broken. Surely he had overreacted. If he had just talked with her, this could just be a funny memory to laugh over as their hair grayed in the afternoon sun. Then it hit her. The camp. Everyone had betrayed him. All his friendships gone in an instant, except with herself, Grover, Thalia, and Nico.

But now, now she had betrayed him as well. Plus she had also told Thalia who would no doubt chew him out if she saw him. That only left him with two ties. Grover was away helping save the rainforest and Nico was underground on some mission from his dad. So he really had no one. No one… except the Romans! He must've been at the Roman camp. They hadn't done anything but be hospitable to him. The rest of the Seven were also there. Surely he must've gone there.

"Lord Zeus, would Percy happen to be at the Roman camp?" This was Annabeth's best shot. If she just explained and apologized, he would definitely forgive her. His fatal flaw _is_ loyalty and she couldn't throw away her shot when she had already messed up so much.

Zeus flickered to his Roman form for a split second before he answered,"No. As far as I can tell, he might as well be dead because I can't sense him anywhere."

She looked away and accidentally met Poseidon's eyes. He looked angry but distraught as well.

"Listen up _Annabeth Chase_. You better find my son. If you don't, you better pray to everyone in this room for protection otherwise you'll never leave any body of water alive nor will you be safe around any of my subjects," with that he flashed away.

"Mother, would you please help me find Percy?" Annabeth pleaded with Athena.

Athena sighed,"Even though you made a very unwise and illogical decision and it is your responsibility to find and repair your relationship with him, I will help you. He has earned my respect and I'd hate to see what should become of him if we don't find him." That shocked her. Her mother had accepted Percy and they would have lived happily and as peaceful as their lives could get. Yet she had let him go.

"Thank you mother," and with a nod, she was gone in a flash, hopefully to start planning a rescue mission for Percy. Annabeth herself was ready to go back to the camp when a voice froze her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, you backstabbing heart breaker." She heard Aphrodite's voice sneer at her. She turned around and found herself standing in front of four murderous gods. She gulped, everyone else had left the room except for Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hades. She was left alone with all powerful gods who loathed her.

"Umm, yes Lady Aphrodite? Y-you want to talk to me?" She asked with a quiet voice. She was shaking in fear. After all, who wouldn't be scared out of their minds when facing four powerful gods, one of whom was the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea.

The gods were silently looking at each other, as if having a mental conversation. Almost as one, they all smirked evilly and looked back at Annabeth. They stepped forward while she also took a step back, trying to maintain the same distance between them.

Extending their arms forward, palm side up, a small ball of pink, red, gold, and black, respectively, formed on the tip of their fingers. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what they were. Before she had time to react, the lights flew toward her. The last thing she saw before passing out was the satisfied looks on their faces.

•°•°•

"Annabeth! Wake up! Annie!"

"Huh… Wha..?" Her eyes fluttered open and glanced at her surroundings. They finally landed on the only other person in the room, her best friend Thalia. Immediately, she was squished into a hug that squeezed the life out of her. "Thalia, I need to breathe."

"Oh thank the gods you're alive. I thought you were going to die on me." Thalia said after releasing her friend, relief written all over her face.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alive. I was just at Olympus. Nothing happened to me."

"Well when Lady Artemis came back without you, I was worried. She said she took you there after you took your oath. But she said you had to stay for a while. You didn't come back for a day and when you got here yesterday, you were hardly breathing. What happened? Why did you stay?" Annabeth was surprised. Had she been passed out for two days? She would have to ask Artemis later on.

"Oh I just had to stay to talk about the designs of some of the statues and temples that are being rebuilt. I think I might've exhausted myself trying to cater to all the gods' needs," she lied, hoping Thalia wouldn't see through her fib.

"Okay, well come on then. It's almost time for lunch. "

•°•°•

After her hunger was sated with quite a delicious meal, the hunt had helped her settle in. She went on her first hunt and she managed to take down a deer, with some help of the more experienced hunters of course. After saying the proper blessing for the dead animal, they decided to cook it for dinner.

Annabeth was shown how to prep and cook it and also how to preserve the rest for tomorrow's lunch. She would've never thought deer could taste so amazing but she was proven wrong by the very skilled cooks. But throughout the entire day, she still couldn't distract herself from thinking of Percy.

Once dinner was over, they went to the campfire. Annabeth was confused as to why they were going but Thalia told her she would soon see why.

"Today we have a new sister," a hunter she recognized as Phoebe started, "This is Annabeth Chase. I would like us all to welcome her into our sisterhood." She started clapping. Everyone else looked at her and clapped as well. She gave a small smile and waved in thanks.

Phoebe continued, "As is tradition, we shall have Annabeth tell us her story and why she joined. In this way, we can all help her heal and move on from any heartbreak a male would have caused her. Annabeth, would you like to stand up and tell us about yourself."

"Um, hello everyone. Well the reason I joined the hunters is because I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with a mortal," as she told that lie she was once so confident in, she felt the guilt building up in her. Percy hadn't done anything wrong, it was all her fault.

She saw some of the hunters growl angrily as they recalled the similar feelings they went through to get to where they were now. She looked at Thalia and saw sparks flying off of her. Thalia was definitely mad that her cousin had broken her best friend's heart. No matter how false that statement was.

"It's okay Annabeth. That is now in the past. And it was for the better, you have a family that will never leave you and we will always be here for unlike males. You can never trust them to be there for you. Several of us have had the same experience so we will help you how we have been helped before," another hunter, Jessica, comforted her.

Annabeth just nodded and smiled, but if anyone was paying close attention, they would've noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes. The rest of the night went well despite the guilt that kept piling up.

Soon, everyone dispersed to get a good night's sleep. On the other hand, she was restless. She tossed and turned for hours and when Morpheus finally granted her access into his realm, the guilt had overwhelmed her.

**AN: Ahh my writing man. I need more inspiration tbh. Sorry about not updating quickly. School sure is stressful. But I'll try working on my updating schedule. Also sorry for posting the wrong poll. The poll is supposed to be **Percabeth or not. **The correct **_poll is up so please vote_.

**Review, it's good for your soul. :)**

**Replies:**

**candycrum: **Thanks, I will

**Skymuse:** Thanks :)

**Edited: 8/20/16 Word Count: 1539**


	5. Friends

**Chapter 5:** Friends

_"So thank you for showing me,_

_That best friends can not be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back"_

-_Thank You_ by Simple Plan

Percy stood in front of the council. They had offered him an escape from his demigod life and the betrayal of most of his friends. All he had to do was choose whether to go through with it or not.

"Members of the Protogenoi Council, I have made my decision regarding you offer," he took a deep breath. He had to choose carefully. If he declined he would never be offered this opportunity again. If he agreed with it, he would serve until his death. But he knew his choice was what was best for him. "I have decided to stay in Alaska and train to become the commander of the army."

The council let out a sigh of relief. They were worried Percy would decline their offer. He had just joined, and become the commander of, the Primordial Army.

•°•°•

"We could prevent all of this. Why don't we?"

"Well yes, we could. But the time is not right. We need to wait to intervene at the right time for the best possible outcome."

"But it will be harder to earn his trust. How will we even know if he still wants to join us. Surely we can spare him of _this_ heartbreak!"

"Yes, it shall. It is for the best, _little brother_. Be patient or else all will fail. He will not reach his greatest potential if this does not happen." _I hope dad is certain in his doings, we cannot risk any mistakes._

•°•°•

When the meeting ended, everyone flashed out but Ouranos. He was supposed to show Percy he rest of the headquarters. He was humble enough to do something as simple as that himself, instead of sending him off with someone else. It turns out not all kings are like Zeus.

"Ouranos?" he asked after walking in silence for a while.

"Yes?" he replied, mildly surprised he hadn't been called "Lord Ouranos". Percy was quite stubborn in that area. He still had nothing to lose if he struck him down and he could learn a lot about the primordial that way. The fact that he hadn't threatened to turn him into some sort of bug already said a lot about his personality.

"Could…" he hesitated. Steeling himself he asked, "Could I do one last thing before I introduce myself to everyone else?"

"That depends on what it is. What were you thinking?" He asked, a bit suspicious of what shenanigans Percy could get into.

"Could I go say goodbye to Thalia? I'd like her to know that I won't be leaving her forever," he explained. To Percy's surprise, Ouranos frowned but it quickly turned into a tight smile.

"Of course. I must warn you though, Thalia may not be as excited to see you as you are to see her. She might be quite… upset to see you, but don't let it get to you. It's not your fault."

That was confusing. He couldn't think of any reason why Thalia would be upset. Maybe he forgot their anniversary of the first time they tried to kill each other? No that was closer to December. And he knew it definitely wasn't her birthday that he had missed, there were still a few months until then. She probably found out he was going to kill himself without saying a proper goodbye. That must be it.

"Okay, and could you hide me from Artemis and the rest of her hunters. I don't want to risk them finding me. Especially her," his eyes darkened at the mention of his former girlfriend.

Ouranos nodded and snapped his fingers. He felt himself being teleported and instinctively closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself in front of a silver tent. He knew he was in front of the correct one when he noticed the name "_THALIA_" scribbled across a square near the opening.

He knocked on the pole to announce his presence. A "come in" soon followed and he lifted the flap to enter. He grinned when he saw one of his favorite cousins. Her back was to him so she didn't notice who exactly had just come in.

"Hey Thals, what's up?" She froze at that nickname. Only Percy called her that. She slowly turned around and her eyes widened in shock when she saw it really was him. She narrowed them and glared at him, sparks flying off of her in anger.

"How dare you! I can't believe I treated you like my brother. I thought you were incapable of doing something like that but I guess not. You're just like the rest of the male population. To think that I thought my own cousin was the exception and then you go and do that. I guess I was wrong. You had to break Annabeth's heart right. It wasn't enough that she went through Tartarus for you right!" She screamed at Percy, backing him into one of the tent walls.

Percy couldn't believe his ears. Did she just accuse _him_ of cheating on _her_? That he had broken _her _heart. Annabeth must've told her that _he_ was the cruel and heartless one. He felt himself snap once again.

Thalia was surprised to hear him laugh in response. But it wasn't a happy, cheerful laugh. It was a bitter and otherwise emotionless laugh. It chilled her to her bones and sent shivers down her back.

"Really Thalia? _I_ betrayed Annabeth," he spat out her name as if it were the foulest thing to ever grace his mouth. "Even though my damn fatal flaw is loyalty, right. That makes perfect sense. I mean, it's not like loyalty is the opposite of betrayal. And it's not like I had to do a huge favor for half the gods on the council to propose. Or fly and go to the Lake of the Five Rivers of the Underworld. And that doesn't account for the heartbreak _I_ felt when I saw the person closest to me, betray me and throw me away like a useless piece of trash!"

"What?! No! That's impossible! She, she wouldn't lie. Not to me…" She trailed off, his rant making her doubt what she had been told. Surely Annabeth would never lie to her. They were best friends after all. And she wouldn't ruin her relationship with Percy because of a lie, would she? A voice in her head said she already did.

"Well it's true," he said with a resigned sigh. "Why not ask her for yourself. This time tell her to tell the truth and to stop lying about what really happened. I'm sick of this. Of you believing her pride over my loyalty. I thought you could trust me in the same way I trusted you. When you want me to come back and help you, I'll give you the same treatment you gave me." With that Percy closed his eyes and asked to be teleported back. Before Thalia could react, he was gone in a flash of light.

That must've been what Ouranos said by upset. More like she didn't want to see or have anything to do with me ever again. Well her wish got granted.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that they were standing in front of two giant, wooden, oak doors. He could see little scribbles carved into them but soon realized they were phrases in different languages. He could only made out a few words in Greek, Latin, and English.

"Percy? Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his features. It was a nice change of pace from the usual self centered gods and demigods he knew. He actually cared for him.

"Yeah, let's go meet the army." Percy said, bracing himself for what lay ahead.

**AN: Sorry this was short, I felt bad for taking so long to update. So here's a gift. I'll be posting the next one in less than a week.**

**Also, feel free to PM or review any questions about this. And **_vote on the poll!_ **No Percabeth is winning so far so if you want Percabeth, better step up your game.**

**Last, as of now, there will be NO SPOILERS FOR BOO. ai won't write about it for maybe a few months to avoid spoiling it. I'll say when I do start writing it in. Plus check out my other fanfics, **_**Judgement Day **_**and **_**It's a National Holiday.**_

**Review, it's good for your soul. :)**

**Replies:**

**candycrum: **Thanks, I'm glad you do.

**candyisyummy83: **:D

**Joseph Collins: **It came out to Thalia and soon will be revealed to the rest of the hunters.

**Gold Testament: **Glad to know that it's actually not horrible. And I'll try to update every week from now on. I'm not that good with deadlines. Even at school. And thanks for reviewing a lot. :)

**Edited: 8/30/16 Words: 1290**


	6. Death

**Chapter 6:** Death

_"I tried not to cry as we said goodbye_

_And hung the clouds above my town_

_But I shed a tear when she disappeared_

_Cause now I'm a stranger on the ground"_

_-Sunburn_ by Owl City

Percy

The room hidden behind the doors was enormous. It was separated into five different sections, each with a different color scheme but with the same layout. The people roaming around ranged from thirteen to twenty year olds. The most noticeable thing was their outfits consisted of white clothing with different color accents. There appeared to be ten different colors and someone wore at least one of each in every one of the five sections.

Everyone was doing something different. There were people shooting arrows and bullets alike at moving targets, perfecting their aim. Others were sparring with sword, daggers, and tridents. Next to them, some were completing an obstacle course; climbing ropes, dodging objects thrown at them, jumping across a pit. The most surprising was in the middle of everything, there were some who were calmly and peacefully looking over maps, mixing herbs, and even reading books.

When they came in, five teens came up and bowed to Ouranos and looked questioningly at Percy but otherwise said nothing. They wore the same clothing as everyone else but each had added details in one of the colors of the five sections.

"CO's, gather your companies and have them ready in the auditorium in an hour. I will see you then," he sent them off. Each one bowed before heading to a different section, corresponding to their colors, as they were probably the leaders. Once they had left, he said,

"Come, I'll show you around Alpha company's sect." He walked to the yellow colored area.

As they got closer, Percy could see it was divided into four different sections with a control center looking area in the middle.

"As you can see, there are five different sections, each with it's own color. We call them company sects. Then within each room, there is the bridge, medical, the arena, and the strat." They walked over to the control center looking area first. "This is the bridge. Here is where the CO's, first sergeants, and platoon leaders control all activities."

Next they went to the area where people were sparring. Percy guessed it was the arena. "This is the arena," Ouranos said, confirming his thoughts. "We do all physical training, from shooting to hand-to-hand combat, here."

They moved onto the next section. "Here is the medical. We have a chief medical officer that oversees everything in their company. Some people work here permanently and some are just being trained in basics. Together, we work on trying to find cures for diseases that mortals could use and whenever someone gets an injury, they come here. Most of the medical personnel tend to work as doctors once they retire. This arguably the most important part of our entire structure. Chances are that one third of your team are mortals and will need healing when out in the field."

"So I'm guessing this is the strat?" Percy asked when they moved to the final section.

"Yes. Strat is short for strategy. This area is to help our cadets improve their strategy skills. We have games and lessons that review past at the end of the month there is this tournament where anyone can compete against each other and the winner is often highly regarded even though the prize isn't that good. It's just the title that motivates others to improve."

Percy nodded in understanding. He would have to try this tournament thing. It seemed fun.

"Now let's go to the auditorium. I have called an assembly and everyone should be there by now." True to his word, Percy noticed the once busy stations were completely deserted.

Ouranos teleported them to the auditorium stage. They were seated with the five CO's in the front of their companies sitting next to another with the corresponding colors of their team. When everyone saw Ouranos, they immediately stood up and bowed in respect. Ouranos nodded to them and they all sat down again. Percy saw several curious looks aimed at him once they were seated.

"Army of the Primordials! Today we have a new member. He is very important where he comes from and will be very important here," his voice bellowed across the room. He looked at Percy as if asking if it would be alright to reveal his identity. Well if these people were to be his new family, they deserved to know the truth from the start. Being lied to with something as big as that was not something he would wish on anyone. So he nodded. "This is the betrayed hero, Perseus Jackson!"

•°•°•

Time Skip: 1.5 years

°•°•°

"Percy! C'mon let's go spar!" He looked up to see one of his best friends, Justin, calling at him from the private training arena reserved only for officers in the chain of command. Percy looked down at the book he had been reading. It was about a girl called Anne who lived in Europe during the second World War. Now that he could read any languages, he had gotten the original diary and was reading it. Percy sighed at the disruption but put it down anyways.

"Fine, I'm coming," he made sure to put an enchantment over the book to protect it from getting damaged or stolen. One of the first things he learned was the reputation of the pranksters that thrived on causing chaos in the army. Although he did enjoy a prank here and there seeing as they were harmless and well executed.

Percy walked into the room twirling Riptide around his fingers. That was one thing he would never let go. It was one of Percy's only remaining mementos from his dad.

He uncapped it before running to the center of the room where Justin was positioned with his twin blades. This was going to be fun. Justin always had a bunch of tricks up his sleeve. They stood silently watching each other for a second before he finally made the first move.

He lunged at Percy slashing where his head would be if he had not ducked. Still crouched, Percy used his leg to swipe at Justin who narrowly avoided falling over by jumping back. Standing back up, Percy slashed at him which he blocked with one of his blades. They got into a rhythm of parrying and blocking before Percy saw an opening in his defences. He feigned to the left and when Justin moved to block it, he knocked him down to the floor and pinned him down with his legs and his sword and one of Justin's blades at his neck.

Justin was panting and out of breath while Percy was calmly staring at him with a smirk.

"Yield?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," he said with reluctance. Percy got off of him, gave back his dagger, and then helped his friend off the floor before capping Riptide and putting it away in his pocket.

"Hey at least you're getting better, Justin. You lasted longer than five minutes this time." They turned around to see Alexander, another of their best friends. Behind him was Jasmine.

At the compliment, Justin's cheeks heated up. It was common knowledge that Justin liked Alex but only a few were certain of Alex's feelings. Alex hardly showed any emotion but Percy had easily seen the infatuation in his actions. It was like a puppy keening at its owner. Frankly, it was adorable.

Justin flashed him a smile of gratitude and Percy saw him slightly duck his head as he tended to do when flustered. Others seemed to miss it but it was easy to pick up after spending so much time with them. One day, he would get them together. They would get the happily ever after they always deserved, the one he had never gotten.

"Percy?" someone asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He realized everyone was staring at him.

"Oh, sorry. What's up?" Percy asked his friends.

"Are you good? You sorta zoned out on us. Were you thinking about..?" Jasmine asked gently. She didn't need to finish her question for all of them to know exactly what she was talking about.

Percy sighed, "Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'm better now. After all I do have the greatest friends in the world," he replied with a smile. "Anyway, why did you two come over here? Don't tell me Alex dragged you here to watch me and _Justin_ spar." Percy said with a suggestive smile and shared a smirk with Jasmine.

At this Alex slightly blushed while Justin looked confused. However, Alex quickly composed himself. "No, Lord Ouranos has requested your appearance in the throne room. He wishes to discuss something of the utmost importance and secrecy. He has sent me and Jasmine to convey you this message."

"If you say so," Percy chuckled. Nevertheless, he left the room, leaving behind his three best friends.

•°•°•

At the throne room

°•°•°

Percy strided into the throne room which was currently in a state of chaos because of an argument being thrown across the room.

"No! You have to tell him. He's your responsibility!"

"And exactly why I'm not going to be the cause of his gr-"

"Well I guess you are, aren't you."

"Personally I think Hemera-"

"You are not bringing me into this again, okay!"

"Um, guys. GUYS! He's standing right in front of us!"

They all simultaneously stopped arguing and stared at Percy.

"Er, yeah. Alex sent me here…" Percy said trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen across the room. The primordials shifted uncomfortably in their thrones, none of them meeting Percy's eyes.

Nyx sighed and proceeded to get of her throne. She shrunk to his size and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Percy… Yesterday, my son Thanatos came to me with some unfortunate news. I believe you would rather hear it now than find this out by yourself years later. Well, he felt the deaths of two people you hold very dear to your heart.

No no no no. It couldn't be. Percy only had a few people outside of the army who he still cared about. The thought of losing any one of them was too much. They should all be safer now that he was gone. He nodded at her to continue.

"I'm sorry Percy. Sally and Paul are dead."

AN: Cliffy! Well sort of. I hope this and the last chapter made up for taking so long to update. I'll try updating in less than a week but I'm horrible with deadlines so no guarantees.

And OH MY GODS! I checked the follows for this story and it's at 72! I thought it would be 15, maybe 25 at the most but 72! Along with 50 favorites. Wow you have no idea how happy that makes me. Don't forget to vote on the poll. It will stay open until Thursady or the next update, whichever comes first. Plus check out my other stories Judgment Day and It's a National Holiday ;)

**Review, it's good for the soul. :)**

**Replies:**

**candycrum: **Thank you. And another thanks for reviewing so many times. :)

**Serpiente Obsidiana: **Gracias, voy a mirar si lo puedo incluir en la estoria. Y lo siento si algo esta incorrecto porque no puedo escribir en español muy bien. :)

**Gold Testament: **Thanks for reviewing again. :) And it's nice to know that's my only mistake in this story. Though I'm pretty sure that I have way more than one mistake. And I hope you liked this chapter. :)

**Edited: 11/12/16 Words: 1709**


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 7:** Confessions

_"Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_  
_I just didn't know what to do"_

-_Whatcha Say _by Jason Derulo

Annabeth POV (The day after Percy visits Thalia)

The next day, I woke up refreshed. Even though I still felt guilty, I didn't feel as much as yesterday. I felt like today was going to be a great day.

I quickly got dressed and exited my tent. I looked around for Thalia a bit. I couldn't find her anywhere. So I went to eat breakfast, hoping that I would see Thalia over there. Unfortunately, she wasn't.

I looked around again, but I still couldn't find her. I finally decided to go and ask Lady Artemis if she knew where Thalia is.

I knocked on her tent and waited.

"Come in." She called out. I walked in, looking around at the magnificent tent as I went towards Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, have you seen Thalia? I can't seem to find her anywhere." I asked her.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, we are sisters now." The _'even though you broke a male's heart, not the other way around'_ was left unsaid. I quickly looked away from her accusing stare. "Anyway, I believe Thalia has gone out hunting to... ah, blow off some steam."

"Thank you Artemis. If you don't mind, may I also go hunting? I would appreciate some time to think." I asked politely, hoping that she would say yes.

"Yes, but be careful, this is your first time hunting by yourself."

"Of course Artemis." I said as I exited her tent.

I quickly went over to my tent. I got some extra hunting knives and a few special arrows just in case. I left and started trekking into the lush, green forest to the left of the camp.

I was about to shoot a squirrel that I had found when I felt something, or someone, tackle me. I tried to shoot it but I ended up missing and shooting the arrow towards the sky. Hopefully, someone would see it as a sign of distress and come to help me.

I tried to pin it down but it was too strong. I finally ended up pinned under it when I realized the 'it' was a 'she'. And the 'she' was Thalia.

"Thalia? What are you doing?" I asked, surprised to as why she was even pinning me down.

"Annabeth? Sorry, I thought you were a monster." She replied.

"So you thought that I was a monster so you decided to tackle me? Instead of shooting me?"

"Well, I thought that you might be a hunter considering how close we were to camp." She said a bit sheepishly.

"Then it's a good thing you didn't shoot. Otherwise, I could have been severely injured. Anyway, why weren't you at breakfast?" I asked her.

"Oh, um. First I have a question for you. Swear on the Styx that you will answer truthfully."

"Okay. I swear on the Styx that I will answer Thalia's following question truthfully." I heard thunder in the distance after I swore.

"Did Percy cheat on you?" I gasped at her question. Why would she think that? I never gave her a reason to suspect it? How did she find out the truth?

"No," I answered quietly, hanging my head down in shame.

Thalia stayed strangely quiet so I glanced up to see her eyes fill up with rage as the one simple word registered in her mind. Soon, small bolts of lighting started shooting off of her.

But I also saw another emotion in her eyes, guilt. I was wondering why, a few ideas forming in my head, but I got cut off as I heard a shout from Thalia.

"What?!"

"No," I said louder. "Percy did _not_ cheat on me."

"Then why would you join the hunt!" Then her eyes widened. "_You_ cheated on Percy, didn't you!"

"No! No, I didn't!" I shouted, taken aback by her suggestion while also scared that she might do something to me.

"You probably did! That's why you joined! To cover up your mistake!" She said, more like yelled, while taking starting towards me.

"No! No, I swear on the Styx that I didn't cheat on Percy." I said quickly. She calmed down when nothing happened to me.

"Then why did you join the hunt?" She questioned.

"Do you know Percy's mortal cousin, Amelia?" I asked while sitting down on a tree stump. She nodded.

"Well, the other day I saw them hanging out and I got jealous. Then they told each other that they loved each other and due to my jealous state, I missed the brotherly/sisterly affection in those words." I explained.

"Oh."

After a few minutes of silence, I asked her a question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Thalia? How did you know that Percy didn't cheat on me."

"Oh, um. Percy visited me-"

"He did?! When? Where? Is he still here?" I asked frantically, cutting her off.

"Yeah but he's not here anymore. He visited me last night. And we had an... argument about you. Since I thought he cheated, I accused him of being like other males. And then he got mad, told me to ask you for the truth, and just disappeared."

I thought back to what Aphrodite had said, _He even had that with Thalia though I can tell that she has no more love for him because of your lies. _Was it really true? Did I really ruin Percy and Thalia's relationship? Based on what she told me, I did.

After a bit, we went back. We saw that the hunters were eating again. Was it already lunch? I looked up and saw the sun right in the middle of the sky. That meant it was about noon.

Some of them saw us and gave us questioning looks. Artemis rose and eyebrow and looked at me with an expression that said, _Did you tell her? _I nodded and ignored the other looks from the hunters.

I didn't feel like eating so I went back to my tent. I stayed there, staring at nothing in particular and thinking about Percy.

**A/N: Lame ending, I know. I didn't really like this chapter, it just felt boring. Anyway, the poll is now officially closed. And the winner is *drum roll* you're gonna have to wait to find out. It's a surprise. But if you want something that is for sure percabeth, all my other stories are.**

**Review, it's good for the soul :)**

**Replies:**

**Captain Donut** Thanks :)

**candycrum** Thank you, I hope you like this chapter.

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx** Thank you :)

**candyisyummy83 **Well how am I supposed to torture you. Thanks. And you'll have to wait and see.

**percyjackson11945805** You'll have to wait on that. Thanks for reviewing :)

**Gold Testament** Thanks. I'll try to make the chapters longer.

**Serpiente Obsidiana** Gracias por el recomendación. Pero vas a tener que esperar para ver si es Percabeth o no. Y si es Percabeth, lo voy a considerar. :)

**DarknightBlade **How else am I going to torture you. Oh my gods, I'm starting to sound like uncle Rick!


	8. Heir

**Chapter 8:** Heir

_"You're the new prince ruler_  
_The red dog Cairo king_  
_An international inspiration_  
_The number one topic most trending"_

-_The New Generation_ by Robin Thicke

Third POV

_Sally and Paul are dead._

Five words are all it takes. Five words for a great hero to cry. Five words for a great hero to break. And that great hero is Perseus Jackson.

Percy broke down, sobbing, as soon as he heard those words. Gaia, her motherly instincts showing, shrunk down to a human size and hugged Percy. Percy immediately hugged back, desperately needing the comfort.

Gaia telepathically told the rest to come and comfort Percy since he needed as much support as possible. A few hesitated to show emotion, but quickly hugged him once they saw Gaia's motherly glare. They all eventually relaxed into the group hug, except for Erebus and Tartarus, who still looked slightly uncomfortable.

After a while, Percy calmed down. Gaia gave the okay to go back. They all went back to their thrones except for Hemera, who stayed with Percy.

Ouranos was the first to talk.

"Percy, we know how hard it must be for you. As a matter of fact, we lost our parents/grandparents as well. They faded the void a long time ago." He said, his voice cracking at the part about his parents. "That is why, if you agree, we would like to adopt you."

"You want me to be your son?" Percy asked, shocked by the question.

"Not just my son, you would be the entire council's son. You would also be our champion, doubling your new powers."

"I would be honored to be your son and champion." He decided, a smile adorning his face and eyes lit up with pure happiness.

All the primordials smiled, glad that Percy agreed and forgot about his parents' death for a while. He needed as much happiness as possible at the moment.

They all shrunk down and got in a line with Ouranos in the front. He put his hand on Percy's head and muttered a chant in the language of the primordials. It was unknown to all except the primordials. But for some reason, Percy understood it perfectly.

_"I, Ouranos, Protogenoi of the Sky and the Heavens, King of the Protogenoi, now claim Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, as my son and champion."_

Percy then glowed in a sky blue light before it faded. The next primordial was Gaia.

_"I, Gaia, Protogenoi of the Earth and Mother to the Titans and Giants, Queen of the Protogenoi, now claim Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, now Son and Champion of Ouranos, as my son and champion."_

Percy then glowed a brown and green light before it faded. The rest of the primordials did the same, adding Percy's new parents and patrons to the list. He glowed a variety of colors from gold to black to red.

After the last primordial went, they all gathered around him in a half circle.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, now Son, Champion, and Heir of the Primordials." All of them slightly bowed to Percy at Ouranos' announcement.

"Percy, may I talk to you alone?" Ouranos asked. Percy nodded. "Well then, council dismissed. Oh and don't let anyone know about this until the coronation."

"Wait, coronation?" Percy asked once everyone else left.

"Yes, you are the new prince. You need a coronation ceremony."

"But I thought coronations were supposed to be when the prince or princess became the king or queen."

"It is. But since you are the first and probably last Protogenoi Prince, this needs a giant celebration that will go down in history. Even the gods and demigods will know about you. Don't worry, they won't know your name, just that there is a prince and heir." He added the last part after seeing Percy's expression.

"Okay. Is that all you needed to tell me?"

"No. I need to tell you that we have to train you. You now have two times more power in your body than before. Right now, you could defeat all the Titans. But with training, you could defeat one of us without breaking a sweat."

Percy's jaw dropped at the power he held.

"That is why the council is going to train you for the next two weeks. That should be enough time for the preparations."

"Wait two weeks?! You want me to learn the powers of 14 primordials in two weeks?! That would be a primordial each day!" Percy exclaimed. How was he supposed to do that?

"Of course not. You see, there's this place in Northern Alaska that the no one, mortal or immortal, knows about except for the council and now you. It is a ten-acre piece of land that is just a giant field up to the beach. That is unless you want it to change. You can change it to any terrain from snowy mountains to tropical beaches. There is another thing. You can change the time. So while it feels like a year to you, it will actually be a day in the rest of the world. And thanks to Nyx and Hemera, the day will change into night and vice versa." Ouranos explained.

"And you did this how?" Percy asked in awe.

"It was a gift from our dad."

"Oh. So are you going to take me there now?"

"Yes, as soon as you go get your stuff, we will head over there. Just make sure not to tell anyone. If anyone asks, say that you are going away for a classified mission."

"Okay."

"Meet me here in thirty minutes."

Percy nodded before leaving the room. Ouranos then flashed away, most likely to make preparations for Percy's training.

When Percy opened the door to his room, he wasn't surprised to find Jasmine and Justin on his bed, bickering about some miscellaneous topic. They stopped when they saw Percy enter the room but immediately started asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Why did they call you?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Did you-"

Percy cut them off with a loud whistle.

"Thank you. Now to answer your questions, I got called to the council because..." Percy trailed off, not wanting to say it. He knew that once he said it, it would be all the more true.

Jasmine hugged him, seeing the sadness is his eyes. "It's okay Percy. You don't have to tell us. If it's too painful, you don't have to say anything."

"You guys deserve to know. My parents... they passed away." Percy said softly, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, Percy." This time, both Jasmine and Justin hugged him. They stayed like that for a bit before Percy got up.

"Well guys, thanks for hugs and all, but I have to get going." Percy said, lightening the mood.

"Where?" asked Justin.

"Mission. And before you ask, it's top secret. Commanders only."

"But you're the only commander."

"Exactly." And with that, he left.

**!HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Sorry for the long wait and the bad chapter. Think of this as my thanksgiving present for you guys. ****_I'm_**** thankful to have such awesome people reading and reviewing my story.**

**Anyway, I have an important question for you guys. Do you want to A) see he training and coronation; B) see just the training; C) see just the coronation; or D) skip both; or E) other (tell me in a review or PM)?**

**Replies:**

**Captain Donut** Thanks :)

**Starlight** Thank you. Percy will be with someone. But you'll have to wait on the pairing.

**Assassin1971** Thanks and I'll try.

**candycrum** Thanks, hope you like this chapter.

**Electric Blue Author** (chapter 8) Sorry but that was probably the last Annabeth POV for a while. Unless someone has a specific scene that they want to see and request it (chapter 1) You got that right.

**Katniss fangirl** (chapter 3, 8, 5) Thank you. I'm glad you like that chapter and hope you enjoy this one.

**917brat** Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story. And it's people like you that keep me writing. So thanks for the review. :)

**PercyJFanForever** Thanks. It means a lot that you like my story and say that I'm a great writer. Hope you liked this chapter even though it was a bit boring.

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx** Thank you :)


	9. Important AN sorry

**Hey guys! Sorry this is not an update.**

**I'm probably not going to update for a while. I was absent at school for about a week and I ****need to catch up on a lot of work. Especially in math and English which gives me the most ****homework of all classes.**

**So again, I'm sorry I can't update for a while.**


End file.
